Bags such as trash bags, yard waste bags, bags for pet litter boxes, and the like, are commonly used to contain and dispose of various waste items. Such bags are often plastic and are produced and sold in a variety of sizes and shapes. The plastic bags in and of themselves do not provide support. Known plastics bags must be utilized in a support frame, such as a trash bin, frame, or the like, in order to be maintained and supported in an upright, or other, position.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,476, issued to Jackson et al. on Feb. 24, 2004, discloses a bag with extensible handles. U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,796, issued to Rusnak et al. on Jul. 18, 2006, discloses a bag with elastic strip and method of making the same.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventors are aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.